


Warmth

by The_Ace_Anon



Series: The 'I love hurting my friends with angst and then healing them with fluff only to hurt them more'  series [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cats, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ace_Anon/pseuds/The_Ace_Anon
Summary: After almost a hundred years, Dark finally experiences warmth. Made for Darkwarf because he needed fluff to recover from me tearing his heart out with another fic of mine. (Mark's Mask Collection if u also want your heart torn out)
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Mark Fischbach/Mark Fischbach
Series: The 'I love hurting my friends with angst and then healing them with fluff only to hurt them more'  series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737502
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkwarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwarf/gifts).



Dark sat at the window, watching the rain drip down the clear glass, listening to the pitter patter of water hitting the ground. They shivered and pulled the blanket they had draped onto themself tighter. Despite the fact that they were wearing warm night clothes and slipper socks and covered in the thickest blanket they had, they were still cold. Dark hated the cold. Normally the cold wasn’t that bad, just another aspect of their broken, decaying body that they had to deal with, but on bad days like today their body longed and ached for the warmth they couldn’t have. They jumped slightly when they felt someone touch them, snapping them back into reality. The mystery person wrapped their arms around them and placed their head on top of Dark’s, giving the top of their head a quick kiss.  _ Wilford _ . Dark snuggled into their husband’s arms, wishing they could feel the heat that was bound to be seeping from his body.

“Whatca thinking about Darky?” Will asked, hugging them tighter.

“Ah, nothing much, just the far fetched idea of not being cold all the time.” Dark replied, their voice quiet and cool.

Wilford hummed. “I think I have something that can help with that.” And the weight of their husband leaning on them disappeared. Dark sighed, Will was always trying to find some way to fix their heat problem, and so far nothing he’d done had even come close to working.

“Will I really don’t think-” They were cut off by their blanket being pulled off of them, “Wha- Will give that back!” Dark cried, turning around to face him. The blanket might not have been warm but at least it was heavy and comfortable and they didn’t really appreciate it just being torn off of them. Wilford was holding up a completely different blanket, a thick black one with cat designs on it. He winked at them, and then dropped the blanket on top of them, completely covering them in fluff. 

They were about to protest the idea of a large blanket being dropped onto their head, but then they actually felt the blanket and all of Dark’s protests died before they even started.  _ Holy shit _ . Dark fell onto the floor and completely wrapped themselves up in the blanket, wanting as much of it touched them as possible. The blanket was soft and heavy and  _ warm _ , incredibly warm, and it felt absolutely wonderful. All of the tension and aching leaked out of their body, chased out by the warmth. 

“Do you like it?” Wilford asked.

“I’m never moving again.” Dark responded, smiling slightly as Will laughed.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes.” He sat down next to them and then chuckled. “Your cat’s coming over to investigate Dark, if you’re not careful she might steal this blanket from you.”

“Never.” They felt Penelope, their cat, climb onto their back and lay down, purring loudly, the extra weight of the cat a nice addition to the weight of the blanket. They had a feeling that she was never going to move again.

“You want me to pick you up and move you to your bed Darky?”

Dark whined. “But the cat-”

“Dark, I’m sure that if you move the cat will follow.”

They wanted to protest, but they could feel themselves starting to drift off and falling asleep on the floor was never a good idea. They sighed. “Fine.” Dark rolled over so they were laying on their back, Penelope smartly jumping off. Will picked them up and held them tight as he started to walk out of their office and towards their bedroom. Dark hummed and leaned into his body, his aura wrapping around Wilford.

“ ‘hank you.” Dark slurred, already half-asleep.

“Don’t mention it Darky.” Will gently placed them on the bed and sat down next to them. They felt the bed creak and move as the cat jumped on and curled up next to them, starting to purr again. “See, what’d I tell you.” He began to pet Dark’s head, well...pet their head as best as he could considering it was completely covered by the blanket. “I’m never going to see your face again am I?”

“Nope...your mistake for...givin’ it to me.” They slurred, smiling at Wilford’s laughter. That’s how Dark fell asleep, their husband petting his head, their cat cuddling them, and surrounded in warmth for the first time in a century.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated. I'm much more active on my tumblr (aka this was posted a month ago on tumblr and I'm only just posting it now here) which is the-pan-anon.


End file.
